


3 A.M.

by cumulus420



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Stress Relief, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420
Summary: Zack and Cloud work long nights - often, a little stress relief is in order.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!

Home at three in the morning was becoming the norm.

Cloud hadn’t even bothered to kick his shoes off before making a beeline to the bathroom and stripping faster than he thought possible, considering how tired he was. Working twelve, fourteen, sixteen hour days that started early and ended late were more than just exhausting. Tonight, they’d nearly been in a scrape because neither Zack nor a recurring creep would back down; Cloud had had to intervene, but by then there had been pushing and shoving and a few bruises. They came home cold, sweaty, and wishing that sleep was simpler to attain after all that, but no. The body does what the body does, and Cloud was wide awake as he showered. He was sure Zack would still be up by the time he got out; maybe they could make something to eat, debrief, even decompress. Anything to take their minds off of it all.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapped one of the few remaining clean towels under his arms, and slicked his hair back out of his face. After poking and prodding at what were certain to become dark under-eyes, he slipped into the hallway and returned to the living room. The space was small, but comfortable - the back of the couch faced small kitchen island, while the front was aimed precisely at a small TV with only one or two busted pixels. There was an armchair that didn’t match cozied in the west corner, a ragged throw blanket on the back of it, a dinged-up coffee table made of an old barn door, and a few shelves on the east wall that held a handful of books and stacks of bills and notices and contract responses that Zack promised to get to eventually, including the contract they’d finished tonight. But Cloud wasn’t thinking of that. He walked past the couch and kitchen island and back to the front door, where he bent down to grab the bag containing the most important job they’d completed at this ungodly hour - grabbing him a new bottle of moisturizer.

He eyed it with satisfaction before turning back around, intent on returning to the bathroom, only to meet Zack’s wide-eyed gaze from the armchair. He looked shocked. Cloud, momentarily confused, let his eyes wander until he realized the problem: Zack, shirtless, pants down around his hips, had his hand on his dick.

“Shit,” he said, shrugging, “I thought you’d take a longer shower, man.”

Cloud let out a small puff of air. Valid; he did often take long ones after long nights, and he couldn’t help but wonder how often Zack had taken the liberty to get off during those times alone. The thought, stupidly, made him shiver. 

After he moved in, some of the irritation Cloud felt for his fellow hired man had waned. Especially since Zack had made it clear that he was useful, and he did care - he kept things tidy, for the most part; checked in with Cloud often; had even started rubbing his shoulders after long, long, long nights, a favour which Cloud had happily, though at first hesitantly, returned. It had progressed comfortably from shoulders to arms to back to lower back to calves to thighs until finally, one night a few weeks ago, Zack had had his hands inching up Cloud’s thighs, working tight muscle and easing a knot here and there, getting closer and closer to an almost embarrassingly wet cunt. Cloud couldn’t blame himself; Zack was hot and good with his hands. He’d spread his legs a little more, shifted his shorts to the side, and Zack had gotten the idea. He slid his fingers up and along that slit until Cloud was leaning back and letting out slow exhales. Fuck, it had felt good, and after he’d came Zack had left and said well, that was certainly terrific for releasing tension, huh?

About a week later, after a bad night out where Zack had been on the receiving rather than rectifying end of a black eye, they’d flopped down on the couch and four in the morning and lamented the fact that it wasn’t easier to fall asleep after so much adrenaline. Zack asked politely for a quick shoulder rub and Cloud, almost ashamed to admit that Zack looked good, if not better, with a few bruises, had obliged and ended up extended the offer. Shoulders, back, hips, thighs, and a hard dick that he took in one hand and teased with the other until his fingers were covered in cum. 

They didn’t speak about it except when it was happening, which was fine with Cloud, though he’d have to address it eventually. For now, though - whatever. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Zack’s dick again. He hadn’t taken his hand off it.

“Don’t let me interrupt you,” he said, and for a split second he entertained the idea of returning to the shower and letting Zack carry on without his company. But no. He felt something tighten in his stomach. He set the bottle of moisturizer in his hand down on the coffee table and sat on the couch, idly reaching for the nearby remote.

If Zack was bothered, he didn’t show it. In fact, Cloud could’ve sworn a small smile crossed his face. He leaned back, spread his legs, and continued to get off as Cloud turned the TV on. They only had a shitty antenna, but even that garnered them a few semi-decent shows. He flipped through them on low volume for a minute and kept his eyes on the screen as Zack’s pace - and breathing - sped up significantly. He as if his gut were about to flip over.

After settling on some inane game show, Cloud leaned back himself, towel loosening a little. The room was dimly lit by a lamp on one of the shelves, the TV screen, and the lights from the city filtering in from outside. It was peaceful, or would have been, if not for the fact that Zack had progressed to a low moan here and there as he jerked himself off in that armchair. With a pronounced sigh, Cloud stood up, crossed the room, and got to his knees in front of the chair.

Zack stopped. He blinked down at him, coming out of his haze, and looked as if he were seeing Cloud for the first time. “Oh,” he said. “Time for a little stress relief?”

His tone was too cocky for someone who had his dick out in a shared living space, but Cloud wasn’t complaining. “Shut up,” he said, and grabbed for Zack’s thighs. He squeezed, easing upward as he lowered his head and slid his tongue up the length of his dick, closing his lips around the tip. Zack shuddered, his free hand gripping the arm of the chair. Cloud leaned back a little, letting the weight of his dick settle on his tongue as he brought a hand back and wrapped his palm around the rest of it. Zack let out another groan. Cloud’s stomach twisted again.

He’d already worked himself up enough that Cloud knew this wouldn’t last long. He moved his head, taking in more of him, ignoring the towel as it slid down to his waste. He didn’t have to look to know that Zack’s eyes were on him; he could feel it, almost like a prickling of heat. It was hot. He took in as much of his dick as he could and stilled for a moment, breathing through his nose, feeling Zack’s hips twitch almost imperceptibly. Finally, he drew back, tongue circling the tip, as Zack groaned again and again.

He was certainly relaxed, if the way he was fully spread out in the chair was anything to go by. Cloud, however, felt tenser then ever, his cunt almost aching. He’d reach down to take care of that, but he wasn’t sure if that was a part of this deal. Instead, he focused on moving up, down, up, down, a little further each time, until Zack was a mess of moans, leaning forward this time, one hand itching to grab Cloud’s hair but holding back. Cloud didn’t want to pull off and tell him he wouldn’t mind, would encourage that, actually, but the thought did send a shiver down his spine.

Finally, he slid his tongue along the underside of his dick and that was it. Cloud quickly pulled back as he came, but cum landed on his lips, chin, a little on his left cheek. The feeling made him shiver again. Zack gave himself a few final strokes and flopped back, spent. Cloud reached up and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Better?” he said.

“Much,” was the response. Zack sounded far away. 

Cloud smirked and stood. It didn’t matter that his towel slipped away; he didn’t need it for what came next. He propped one foot up on the armchair, shoving Zack’s thigh aside, and leaned in, reaching behind him to grab the headrest. Zack, who was slouched far enough down in the chair to make this just right, lifted his head enough to get a glimpse of a wet cunt half a foot from his face.

“My turn,” he said. “I’m still reeling from that ridiculous fight you nearly fucking started.”

“For the record,” said Zack, reached for Cloud’s thighs, “I would have finished it had it started.”

“Pretty sure I would’ve finished both of you if it had.”

Zack let out a laugh before roughly pulling Cloud forward. He nearly lost his balance, but regained it as Zack’s tongue slid up the length of his slit and circle his clit slowly. Cloud shivered yet again and leaned in as much as he could. It was a little awkward, but fuck, was it ever hot to be standing over him like this. Zack had to slouch and angle his head just so, but it worked, and it felt great. He resisted the urge to move his hips too much; he wanted more than anything to fuck Zack’s tongue, but having his clit sucked would have to do.

Zack was, thankfully, as good with his tongue as he was with his fingers, and Cloud leaned into it when he moved down to circle his entrance before returning to his clit. He let out a quiet moan and tried to keep still, but Zack’s hands had wandered up the length of his thighs and back down, making him shudder once again. Even though he’d just got off himself, Zack wasn’t holding back; he effortlessly moved between tonguing and teasing and taking his clit entirely in his mouth, which made Cloud shiver every time without fail.

The rhythm repeated until Cloud reached down and grabbed Zack’s jaw, holding him in place on his clit as he worked his tongue. He shuddered, hips jutting forward, head arching back as he came, hard, grinding on Zack’s tongue, feeling how slick and wet the skin of his face was from where he’d covered it with his cunt. After a few seconds, they split apart and Cloud stepped back, a little shakily, and reached down for his towel. He wrapped it back around himself as his head pounded and his cunt continued to come.

“Thanks,” he said, grabbing his moisturizer off the coffee table. He intended to finish the routine he started regardless. “Hope that helps you sleep a bit better tonight.”

Zack, who was always hazy afterward, waved him away with a noncommittal gesture. “Always does,” he said, and Cloud watched as he swiped the back of his hand over his face. It didn’t do much in the way of cleaning up, but it was a start. Maybe next time, he’d even leave his towel behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while! But I'm back. Here's another bodyguard AU fic for the collection. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
